A Burning Christmas Tree
by T-Rex10
Summary: Christmas is coming; the ghostwriter writes and in English class they had to write a poem and Danny is stuck writing. Though he hates the holiday, he used that fire to write one poem. One-Shot. Really short story. Merry Christmas. be nice.


A.N. I don't own Danny Phantom. Since it's Christmas Eve, and that I was watching some Christmas movies, I was in the cheer of a holidays and wrote this. I own the poem that's in here. Sorry if this sounds rhyming or not because in my head it does and movies...Zombies munch munch!

* * *

Tis' the seasons of a boring post-Christmas week of one dear greeny Grinch, whom have raven hair and blue eyes. The poor boy was having a horrible day at school, one: it is a school day before the holiday break, two: he really hates Christmas. Every year it's the same old things. His two dearly parents always bicker to no ends until their tiny Christmas cheer or scientist theory was put down to rest.

….

Oh, who am I kidding, rhyming is no good for this story so why bothered? Was there even rhyming? Hmmm….?

Danny was a scourge and that everybody knows of. They would stray away from him and make their cheery self and this holiday much better. Once they near him they would try but would fail or it was a weak attempt.

In yet a better mood, Danny rested his head on the palm of this hand that was propped up on his desk. He gave out a sigh as he couldn't think of anything to write. In this time of day English class had poured into the day of his and bore him to no end. Today, since Christmas is around the corner, they were to make a Christmas poem and Danny and some other were stuck. Their brain was drained.

He mentally wracked his brain to think of something. He looked around for any inspiration and it seemed that there was little to no Christmas decorations. If this was going to be a poem about Christmas and since it's coming, wouldn't the room be full of those annoying lights, those big red Santa Claus pictures, some reindeers and one with a red nose, Frosty the Snowman, some toys under a tree or even a little tiny fake tree on the teacher's desk, and etc. Yet, there were none in sight.

What a post-Christmas week? Huh?

Danny looked over at his neighbor to the left, but they, too, had nothing written down. He could see other's writing quickly as if it would burn them inside.

"Hey, buddy," a girl in front of him turned towards the person of Danny's left, "you could write something about Christmas in Narnia."

The boy snorted and still stares in front of him. "You know, I just can't stop thinking of this one word…."

"Hey, does anyone know what rhymes with …" Danny tuned that person out. Great. Everybody else knows what to write and he had nothing! Well since this is just for fun for the holiday he'll probably should write something on this blank piece of paper.

**A Burning Christmas tree,**

Hey, least he had something starting. Or at least the title…

Since this dear boy hates Christmas why won't he just use some of his anger off on this poem? And that what he did. In minutes, still his brain was washed away with the cold breeze, he was writing random things that could go with the title, or at least with the holiday. He was going and going.

**Deep through the snow,  
where the wind screams,  
a red spark glow.  
It grows and grows forever more. **

**When by this red spark  
you see a green Christmas tree,  
burning in a golf of flames in the dark.  
The red flames sparks flow  
as little naughty children's throws all the goody kids' gifts for fuel.**

**Their little laughers hang in the air like little devils they are.**

Finished. Hahaha! He couldn't believe it! It's all done and was done before anyone else. The poem didn't had to be too long but it had not to be very short therefore he's all good.

When they had to share he'd shared and they were all thought that this poem was a downer in the cheery day and that it's dark…

And that was the rest of his last day until Christmas break.

Done.

By The GhostWriter.

* * *

A.N.I know this story sucks but I was writing quickly and my mind is so blank. I'm sorry but I know the GhostWriter could write much better than this. I'm sorry. My English class had to do something like this, poem writing since were in the poems unit. All mistakes are mine because I'm a zombie.

I hate this story.

Review, please be nice.


End file.
